Rain and Grace
by chenma
Summary: Terima kasih Tuhan atas anugerahmu ini dan terima kasih karena telah mengijinkanku untuk merasakan bagaimana hangat dan nyamannya seorang Jung Daehyun. Terima Kasih. This B.A.P's fanfic guys! DaeLo couple hereeee .. min to RnR ?


_Aku menoleh dan mendapati tangan Daehyun yang menganggur kini menggenggam tanganku erat. Ia ikutan menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatku berhenti bernapas selama beberapa detik._

_"Aku tau kau kedinginan. Mianhae aku tak membawa sweater. Setidaknya dengan begini sudah sedikit menghangatkanmu 'kan?"_

_"Ne gomawo~" hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ….**

**Rain and Grace  
**

.

.

.

Pair: DaeLo

Rating: T

Disclaimer: B.A.P punya agensi, cerita punyaku

Warning: yaoi, ooc, typo (s), etc

A/N: sebuah fanfic yang bisa disebut re-make dari fanfic straight yang ku buat dulu. sedikit curhat, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari seseorang yang kini ku sebut sebagai 'chen' dan maaf karena belum bisa membuat fanfic b.a.p yang benar - benar manis, hehe /glundungan/

.

.

.

All Zelo's POV

Suasana riuh kelas siang ini membuatku bosan. Tak ada guru, sampah kertas dimana – mana, tawaan keras dari hampir seluruh penghuni kelas berhasil membuat kedua tanganku bergerak secara refleks untuk menutup kedua telingaku.

Ini memang pemandangan biasa bila suatu kelas yang di isi oleh peserta didik baru yang tak ada guru. Bahkan mungkin kelas yang diisi para senior pun akan bersuasana riuh seperti ini jika tak ada yang cuap – cuap di depan kelas mereka yang menjelaskan pelajaran.

Tapi khusus kelasku berbeda, karena suasana riuh yang mereka ciptakan hanya berasal sebuah lelucon murahan seukuran bocah SD. Seperti mengejek wajah atau kelakuan atau penampilan satu sama lain, ckck … tidak patut dicontoh!

"Hei lihat Daehyun! Dia siswa yang bermental hebat yaa .." ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat beberapa teman yeojaku yang kerjaannya hanya menggosip di kelas. Mereka berbisik sambil sesekali tertawa dengan mata yang terus menatap pada satu sosok di kursi yang berada di agak pojokkan kelas.

Jung Daehyun.

Sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan dan –mungkin- mereka tertawakan karena dirinya yang memang satu – satunya namja yang hanya diam di kursinya walau guru sedang tidak ada di kelas. Sosok namja yang kerjanya –terlalu- fokus dengan pelajaran, jarang tertawa atau mungkin bahkan hampir tak terlihat, juga tipe orang yang lebih suka menyendiri.

Namun, disatu sisi, aku cukup mengaguminya. Mengapa? Karena jujur saja, Daehyun masuk ke dalam daftar tipeku. Baik fisik maupun sifatnya yang pendiam dan penyendiri itu. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bisa dibilang penyendiri juga sih, hanya saja ia jarang terlihat bergabung dengan yang lain ketika penghuni kelas yang setengahnya berjenis kelamin pria ini sedang berkumpul membuat kelompok gender.

Biasanya, dia lebih memilih untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah atau mungkin hanya membaca buku pelajaran di kursi yang terletak di agak pojok kelas. Ah .. aku juga pernah memergokinya beberapa kali naik ke atap sendirian sambil membawa buku pelajaran atau novel atau komik atau yaahh .. intinya buku untuk dibaca.

**.**

"Dengan membaca, kita bisa tau isi dunia ini." Jawabnya beberapa waktu lalu ketika rasa ke-kepo-an ku tinggi setiap melihat buku dengan judul yang berbeda – beda selalu berada di tangannya di waktu yang berbeda – beda pula.

_Namja pecinta buku._

Itulah julukanku padanya sejak ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan sejak saat itu juga aku selalu mencuri – curi pandang ke arahnya yang sedang membaca buku.

Hanya sekedar untuk menatapnya. Melihat setiap lekuk wajahnya. Tersenyum ketika melihat binar matanya. Tertawa ketika melihat mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena ia baru saja mengetahui informasi penting dari buku yang ia baca. Bahkan, aku juga memberanikan diri untuk meminjam beberapa novel atau komiknya, bahkan ensiklopedia miliknya pun pernah ku pinjam. Walau tak ku baca seluruhnya karena aku tak mengerti kenapa aku meminjam dan ingin ikutan Daehyun membaca buku super tebal itu. Tapi, dengan mengikuti apa yang biasa dilakukan Daehyun, aku jadi merasa semakin mengaguminya karna Daehyun benar – benar namja yang hebat dan pintar. Ia pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau—

"Hanya perlu waktu tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan membaca ensiklopedia ini. Buku tebal yang menarik!" serunya bahagia ketika aku mengembalikan buku super tebal itu padanya.

"Waah .. kau hebat Daehyun-ah!" responku atas pengakuannya itu dan kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyuman termanis yang pernah ku lihat dari seorang namja pendiam seperti Daehyun. Dan itu semakin membuatku mengaguminya bahkan mungkin .. menyukainya.

**.**

"Aigoo aku telat!" seruku ketika berlarian di koridor sekolah. Ck, karna salah pasang alarm, bangun kesiangan adalah akibatnya.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Filsafat Ilmu. Leeteuk sonsangnim sebenarnya guru yang baik, sangat baik malah. Tapi karena kebaikannya itulah aku jadi merasa tak enak hati bila datang terlambat. Apalagi dia selalu memperbolehkan siswa – siswinya datang terlambat walau lima belas menit lagi pelajarannya akan usai. Benar – benar guru yang baik.

"Annyeonghaseyo saem. Mianhae saya terlambat." ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat ketika sampai di ambang pintu.

"Gwenchana silahkan duduk!" jawabnya ramah dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan mengutak – ngatik sesuatu di laptop putihnya.

Setelah mengucapkan, "gomawo", ku langkahkan kakiku menelusuri kelas untuk menuju kursi kosong di sebelah Daehyun.

Mwo? Daehyun?

"Mianhae, aku boleh duduk di sini 'kan?" tanyaku pada Daehyun yang tengah menatap papan tulis yang kini sudah terkotori oleh ilmu dari Leeteuk sonsangnim.

"Silahkan." jawabnya dan ku balas lagi dengan senyuman.

Selama proses belajar mengajar berlangsung aku terus melamun, sesekali juga membalas menimpuk teman yeojaku yang lain ketika mereka mulai usil melempari ku dengan gumpalan kertas.

Aku dan Daehyun duduk di kursi yang benar – benar berada di pojok kelas. Moodku sedang tidak baik hari ini karena terlambat, jadi ku putuskan untuk mendengarkan ocehan Leeteuk sonsangnim saja ketimbang mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis.

Sesekali pula ku lemparkan pandanganku untuk melihat Daehyun yang sedang mencatat apa yang diucapkan Leeteuk sonsangnim plus coretan yang ditorehkan Leeteuk sonsangnim di papan tulis. Mata bulatnya berair, sesekali ia menutup mulutnya karena menguap terlalu lebar, juga sesekali ku lihat tangannya yang berusaha menopang kepalanya yang hampir jatuh karena menahan kantuk. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia benar – benar kelihatan lucu ketika menahan kantuk seperti itu.

**.**

"Nng .. Daehyun-ah, nanti aku pinjam catatan filsafat ilmu mu boleh tidak?" tanyaku setelah pelajaran filsafat ilmu Leeteuk sonsangnim berakhir.

"Aku tak mencatat semuanya. Aku banyak ketinggalan karena sepertinya aku sedikit mengantuk hari ini." akunya dengan mata sayu menatapku. Ya, dapat ku lihat ada lingkaran hitam yang samar disekitar mata Daehyun.

"Gwenchana, setidaknya catatan mu tidak kosong sepertiku." Kemudian ia membuka retsleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis boxy berwarna merah.

"Ige." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan buku tulis itu ke arahku dan dengan cepat ku sambar buku tulisnya.

**.**

Gresss ….

Ku poutkan bibirku ketika melihat rintikan hujan deras yang turun membasahi bumi sore ini. Baru saja ingin aku melangkah keluar dari koridor sekolah, hujan deras langsung menyambutku.

"Err menyebalkan!" gerutuku kesal sambil mengepalkan kuat tanganku.

"Tidak boleh begitu, hujan itu anugerah dari Sang Pencipta." Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan menemukan Daehyun berdiri di sebelahku.

Ku tundukkan kepalaku sambil tanganku yang terkepal tadi memukul – mukul kepalaku. Membalas perkataanku yang kurang ajar terhadap-Nya karena telah marah akan anugerah yang diturunkan oleh-Nya.

"Mianhae Tuhan, maafkan aku." Ucapku lirih.

"Kau bawa payung?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak, aku mana tau kalau hujan mau turun. Lagi pula tumben sekali hujan turun padahal dari tadi pagi langit cerah – cerah saja."

Daehyun terkekeh kecil lalu meneloyor kepalaku sambil berucap, "pabbo!"

"Mwo?"

"Langit yang cerah tak selalu menunjukkan kalau ia tidak akan mengalirkan air matanya ke bumi, ckck .." kembali ku tundukkan kepalaku, menutupi wajahku yang memerah karena malu telah berkata salah di depan Daehyun, namja yang kukagumi dan kusukai ini.

"Kajja kita pulang!" ajaknya yang tiba – tiba menarik tanganku dan merapatkan tubuhku hingga lenganku tertempel dengan lengannya.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Dapat ku lihat sebuah benda berwarna biru melindungi aku dan Daehyun dari derasnya hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

"Ummaku menyelipkan ini di tasku dan kebetulan rumah kita searah, jadi yaa .. begitulah .." ucapnya yang membuatku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping untuk menatapnya.

"Gomawo." Ucapku sambil memasang senyum manisku.

"Ne~"

Kami berjalan beriringan. Aku dan Daehyun, di bawah hujan yang cukup deras dan membuat suara berisik ketika airnya menghantam benda yang disebut payung ini. Ntah apa rahasia Tuhan menakdirkan kejadian ini terjadi padaku dan Daehyun, yang jelas, aku sangat berterimakasih dan bersyukur atas anugerah yang telah diberikan oleh-Nya untuk ku.

"Jangan jauh – jauh, sini mendekat!" Titah Daehyun sambil menarik lembut tubuhku untuk lebih merapat padanya. Mungkin karena melamun tadi, tanpa sadar aku menggeser posisiku menjadi sedikit jauh dari tempatku semula, "tuh kan basah." Racaunya ketika merasakan bahu kiriku basah oleh air hujan.

"Gwenchana, hanya sedikit kok. Tak akan membuatku jatuh sakit."

**.**

Hening menyelimuti kami sepanjang perjalanan. Udara semakin dingin dan ntah mengapa aku merasa rumah kami semakin terasa jauh saja. Sudah berkali – kali juga ku gosok – gosokkan tanganku untuk menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan karena ku rasa tubuhku mulai menggigil. Apalagi selain tidak bawa payung, aku tak memakai sweater.

Grep

Aku menoleh dan mendapati tangan Daehyun yang menganggur kini menggenggam tanganku erat. Ia ikutan menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatku berhenti bernapas selama beberapa detik.

"Aku tau kau kedinginan. Mianhae aku tak membawa sweater. Setidaknya dengan begini sudah sedikit menghangatkanmu 'kan?"

"Ne gomawo~" hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan.

Semua benar – benar diluar dugaanku. Daehyun yang tadinya pendiam dan terkadang suka menyindiri dimataku kini sudah berubah menjadi Daehyun yang ramah dan perhatian, juga hangat dan membuatku nyaman saat berada di dekatnya.

Ia tersenyum.

Senyuman yang semakin membuatku yakin akan perasaan yang terus bergejolak di dadaku ini. Senyuman yang mampu membuatku percaya bahwa tak selamanya hujan itu menyebalkan. Senyuman yang mengubah pikiranku bahwa hujan justru merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan.

Seperti sekarang, hujan yang mendinginkan suhu di bumi ini membuat ku dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari seorang Jung Daehyun.

_Terima kasih Tuhan atas anugerahmu ini dan terima kasih karena telah mengijinkanku untuk merasakan bagaimana hangat dan nyamannya seorang Jung Daehyun. Terima Kasih._

**The End**


End file.
